Adventure High: Halloween!
by MegaFanaticFangirl104201
Summary: It's Halloween in Adventure High! Basically it's not a romance thing, but there is a bit of Fionna x Marshall Lee in the end. Pairings include Finn x Flame Princess (Phoenix), Marceline x Bubba, Bonnibelle x Simon (not Ice King). I had this for a long time, but I kinda forgot to upload it on Halloween. Oh well, better late than never.


"It's seven o' clock!" Finn yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He frowned, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming," his sister Fionna shouted back. Her bedroom door opened and she ran out and sprinted down the stairs, her cat Cake following behind. Both siblings were decked out in pirate costumes, swords and bandannas and all. They had wanted warrior outfits but couldn't find any.  
They were on their way to the Halloween Party which would last until nine-thirty. They never liked to be late; the earlier they arrived the more goodies awaited them at the dessert table: cupcakes, pumpkin pie, punch, candies, and every other thing they loved.  
"Aunt Susan, we're going," Fionna said as they exited the door.  
"Have fun then," their aunt called from the kitchen where she was arranging candies on a platter for trick or treaters.

Marshall Lee tripped over his long cape for the third time, landing on his bottom on the sidewalk. Marceline snickered but helped him up anyway. "Stupid cape," Marshall muttered as he brushed off the dirt on his pants. They were dressed as vampires for the party, with long dark capes, white blouses and shirts, black skirts and pants, boots, and fake fangs.  
Marceline took off her fangs. They hurt her gums and made her voice sound funny. "Where are those two anyway? We're supposed to walk together to school," she wondered aloud. She took out her cell phone to call Fionna but realized she didn't have to when she heard Finn call their names.  
"Finally," Marshall Lee said, rolling his eyes. He bent down to pet Finn dog, Jake's head. Jake and Cake weren't in costumes, but then again, Marceline and his poodle, Schwable wasn't wearing one either.  
Finn walked on. "Come on. We still have to fetch Bubba and Bonnie, plus Phoenix," he said.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Marceline asked as Bubba and Bonnibelle joined them in walking to the school. They had on lab coats, goggles, gloves, and their hair was slightly frizzy.  
"Mad scientists," Bonnibelle replied, grinning. "I was going to bring Science along but she wouldn't budge."  
"Who brings a rat to a party?" Marceline asked her.  
Bubba decided to change the subject before Bonnibelle could snap at the dark haired girl. "I don't think Phoenix is going to walk with us. Her dad's driving her. Ya know, he's kinda over-protective of her."  
The others nodded and continued walking.  
Fionna popped a chocolate in her mouth. Her brother looked at her questioningly. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Took it while Aunt Susan wasn't looking," she replied indifferently, and quickly added, "And don't act like you didn't take one, too."

Music boomed from the gymnasium, and orange and purple neon lights were strung across the entire room, looking like colorful fireflies in the semi darkness. The wall to their left was completely lined with long table filled with food. Fake cobwebs decorated the sides of the walls, and there were tiny jack-o-lanterns and skeletons around, plus ghosts that hung from the ceiling. The Halloween Party was to start at seven-thirty but it was only seven-ten.  
"Awesome," Marshall Lee grinned, poking a hairy fake spider hanging onto a web.  
Suddenly Phoenix appeared. She was dressed as a princess of fire, with a glittery red and orange gown. Her long hair, the color of a bright fire, was down to her waist. "Hey," she said shyly.  
Finn's face lit up, and Fionna noticed. She grinned and elbowed him, whispering, "She looks real nice, huh?"  
Finn felt his face heat up and he frowned at her.  
All of them spent the time marveling at the decorations. As time passed on more and more students in costumes arrived, and when the big clock hanging above the gymnasium doors read seven-thirty, Mr. Ward, the principal tapped on the microphone. the music was lowered and every pupil turned their attention to him. "Students of Adventure High," he began, "a normal principal would take his or her time with a long, boring speech and would waste half an hour. But since I am no normal principal, I won't give a speech, and therefore this Halloween Party starts right now!"  
A great big cheer rose up and the music was turned up again. Orange and purple glowsticks were waved and everywhere students danced. Mr. Ward himself walked over to the food stand and helped himself to a slice of Miss Tree-Trunks's delicious pie.  
It was noisy but fun.  
Then a while later, a student named Simon slipped on a puddle of water, and skidded towards Bonnibelle and Bubba's cousin, whom everyone nicknamed Lemon because he was acted sour towards everybody. Unfortunately Lemon was holding a big glass of punch, and when Simon collided into him he spilled the juice all over himself. "UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemon screeched, looking down at his soaked suit.  
Luckily though, his scream wasn't loud enough to be completely heard over the music, and only attracted the attention of people around him. Lemon stalked off the the boys' restroom. "Oops," Simon muttered. He stayed far away from Lemon after that.

At nine o' clock, Mr. Ward tapped on the microphone again and the music was lowered down. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at him.  
"We've got thirty minutes left," he announced.  
The crowd groaned glancing at the clock.  
"So, let the Halloween dance begin. I'll give you a minute to find your partners."  
Everyone gasped. The Halloween Dance was only every three years, and not everyone liked it. You had to have a partner and slow dance for half an hour. It was usually the last event.  
"Do we have to?" Fionna whined. As a tomboy, she hated having to dance with boys. Then again, she couldn't escape. The last Halloween dance three years ago, she had stayed in the girls' restroom three-fourths of the dance.  
Almost everyone had partners now.  
Someone tapped on Fionna's shoulder and she turned around. It was Marshall Lee. He grinned at her shyly. "_I_ still don't have a partner."  
Fionna felt her face turn a little warm. Even so, she returned his smile and took his hand. She looked around. Gumball was with Marceline, and Finn was holding Phoenix's hand, and they were both blushing. She raised an eyebrow and scanned the room for Bonnibelle.  
Very surprisingly, Bonnibelle was with Simon. Oh well, Fionna thought. They are kinda both geniuses.  
"I hope everyone has a partner now," Mr. Ward said into the microphone. Nervous laughs were heard.  
The music was changed. Now it wasn't as loud as before and it had a slower beat. Everyone danced, and most of them actually enjoyed it. Mr. Ward took a video of the whole thing. He wasn't going to tell them he did-they'd probably start a riot. He chuckled, thinking of his school days.  
As the music played and the pairs danced, not many of them noticed how much time passed by. All were dancing happily in a world of their own.


End file.
